Virtual Stupidity
'''Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity '''is an adventure computer game based the American animated television series created by Mike Judge, Beavis and Butthead. It was released on August 31, 1995. The game also featured four minigames called Hock-A-Loogie, Court Chaos, Bug Justice and Air Guitar. The main plot, plays like an episode of the series, where Beavis and Butthead try to get into Todd's gang while completing tasks and explore throughout Highland. Premise Considering the in series canon and the faithful material the game presents, Virtual Stupidity appears to take place sometime after the middle of Season 5. It should also be noted that the series has a floating timeline, meaning that there is an airy and unestablished order which any episodes represent themselves in for the viewer's interpretation, but the events presented show that much has happened over the course of the run to where the boys bring them up with ease. Characters *Beavis and Butthead - The boys are out to join Todd's gang to be cool and for the pursuit of scoring, which they believe will promise them when they do join. Unlike many episodes, the game sheds further light onto the duo's abusive relationship and why they are abhorred by the people of Highland, showing their daily lives' interactions with their town in full. *Mr. Anderson - An old man whom the boys often abuse his trust and utilizes his tools in the most destructive ways known. He is a patriotic veteran and is seen frequenting the Legion Veteran's Hall, but is also a thickheaded, droney, and myopic idiot. *Mr. Van Driessen - The duo's teacher at Highland High. A hippie in his spare time. *Mrs. Dickie - The science teacher at Highland High. *Coach Bradley Buzzcut - The duo's hard tempered and ferocious PE coach. A retired Marines officer. *Principal McVicker - The nervous and spastic principal of Highland High. He is sick of the boy's antics at his school, which he feels has demolished his and his school's reputation. *Todd Ianuzzi - The local petty thug criminal gang leader of Highland and secondary antagonist of the game, whom the boys want to join his gang. Though he issues beatings and abuse to the boys, they still admire him. In series, he usually gets away with his crimes, but Virtual Stupidity appears to catch up with him. *Gina - The local teenage beauty queen with a trashy hair cut, she is Todd's girlfriend. While he is out, she is also his accomplice in crime. *Earl *Leroy - The main antagonist of the game. The enemy of Todd, and mistaken as a "friend" by the dumbass duo, he leads a newly formed street gang of his own, and refuses to give up his car after Todd wins ownership of it after a competition of some kind. Plans to kill Todd sometime in the game, the last time he is seen was when he was to hang on the hook of a slaughterhouse processing belt and taken off screen. His gang members strongly imply he is alive, but they all eventually get their vehicles stolen, putting them back to square one as mere hoodlums. How he is recognized as a "friend" to the duo, is likely a reference to how he appeared in previous episodes by Todd as a lackey of his own, and in Virtual Stupidity, he mutinied and split sometime shortly. *Burger World Manager *Daria Morgendorffer - The apathetic, but smart and quickwitted brainy girl of Highland. Is often at the scene of many of the boy's antics and wrongdoings, either bailing them out or justifyingly making it worse for them. *Redneck Lady - Appears in many episodes, but is known mostly as the duo's bus driver. A fat, bloated adult woman with a cigarette in her mouth and her hair in curlers, she is seen driving the bus the duo takes to school. This time, it appears she is out of her job and into the slammer for an unmentioned crime. *Groundskeeper/Janitor - The old groundskeeper of Highland High, he appears to have a neutral standing with the boys, where he also let Butthead play with the dead animals he found, but responsible for cleaning their messes at school. He appears to have a hidden fetish for bestiality. *Kyller - Appeared in Most Wanted. An escaped serial killer the boys encountered when he escaped prison, interacting with the duo eased him and established a sort of sanity for him. After giving the duo tattoos of their liking, he turned himself in and vowed to turn a new leaf, giving inmates butt tattoos in peace for the remainder of his sentence. But he has relapsed and is now an ill tempered psycho again. *Concert Girls - Appeared in Take a Number. Unlike the skanky Lolita and Tanqueray, these two girls are more like Beavis and Butthead, only more intelligent and wily. Though they like the duo, they also like to trick them and get them into misadventures of their own, but not as selfish and harmful as the antics of the former femme duo. They are often seen riding in a sky blue Rolls Royce/Volkswagen Beetle like convertible. Plot The game starts with Beavis and Butt-head working at Burger World, where they decline the order of Todd Ianuzzi, the local thuggish gang leader, who threatens them after they ignore him to continue to ogle a well endowed customer from afar. Despite being physically hurt and abused by Todd, Beavis and Butthead like Todd because of his "power" and consider him as "cool". Later, the two decide to join the gang. In science class, Beavis and Butthead, bored after examining a dead frog for a class project, look out at the window and notice Todd and a rival gang member have a scuffle in the school parking lot. Admiring how cool Todd is, they decide to skip school and head out to see what he's up to for the attempts to join his gang. Ditching School - Afternoon around town They first take a hall pass from Mrs. Dickie to use the bathroom, and proceed to head out to hall. Though they are to head out the door, it will not be that simple; Principal McVicker is out front. Knowing that this will not be easy, the boys enter the gym. Looking around, they see a springboard and gymnastics horse to get themselves up to a ladder; Beavis's attempt to help ushers in him getting quashed in the groin. Getting the ladder down, and going up to the roof, they jam a stick through the vent fan, and the boys proceed to spit loogies, where it then attracts the ire of McVicker. As he dashes through the school doors for their blood, the two get out to the front as he is distracted, and head out to freedom. Before they can leave however, two thugs from a rival gang, led by a guy named Leroy, hold up the duo, making it known to pass the message to him that their leader is looking for Todd. Making it home to relax, they get a phone call from Burger World, learning that they will not be needed at work for the next few days due to renovations in the dining area, which is cool for them. Heading out to the Maxi Mart for some nachos and Fruity Whips, they realize they are short of any money, and knowing that Todd also frequents the place, asks the clerk if he has been around; he soon mentions that "those punks" are loitering and fouling up the park. Though they ask Mr. Anderson to spare a dollar for some snacks, he instead gives them a tip that the local legion is holding an odd job opening. Beavis and Butthead get to the park, only shortly after seeing Todd leave and mentioning about a meeting at the slaughterhouse, which Beavis takes as a party, and both agree that they are to be there. To the trio of his lackeys squatting around, they give them the message that two of their "friends" want to talk to Todd, and further mention that they would want to join their gang, to which one of the thugs ask for some food from Burger World and will get in a good word for them. As the two go to Burger World, they realize that their workplace is now closed upon arrival, and is only available by drive through; even as they ask for work, the manager is dealing with everything during their workplace's renovations, and their connections are cut off at the most inopportune moment. Remembering that they could get money from that job, they head down to the Legion and meet their gym coach Buzzcut, who is willing to give them some cash should they wash the tank. As he leaves, Van Driessen appears, and Butthead attempts to wash, but realizes that it would be easier to "drive" it to a car wash. They climb to the top, but can't do anything, but Butthead remembers that the Great Cornholio will help. Noticing their teacher nearby, Van Dreissen tells them of a Sperm Whale charity fundraiser and awareness meet up at the local coffee shop. The two make it to the coffee shop, but are told to make a donation, or to show a flier for entry. Learning from the woman up front that they are sold at the Maxi Mart, they head off there as well, but the clerk also tells them that the same punks of Todd also acted in delinquency by grabbing all of them for the hell of it. Heading down to the park, the boys tip over a nearby trash can, and scavenge a flier. Making way into the shop, the boys look around in the calm, but rather droll experience the meet has to offer. Beavis, noticing coffee all around the joint, proceeds to drink up and guzzle down any he finds, and making to the manager, whom Butthead proceeds to irritate and drive off, they sneak into the back, having learned that the espresso is unusually strong today, and Beavis proceeds to get to the right level of adrenaline to maintain the Great Cornholio. Making it back to the Legion building, Beavis proceeds to rip off the tank's hatch with superhuman strength, and the two now have something to properly ride. Making it to Burger World, the two grab the food and head off to the park. Along the way, riding in badassery and style, the same girls from Take a Number holler at the boys to their admiration, and the two immediately crash at the intersection, crushing a car and causing a major accident by not noticing the red light. Making it back to the park, they give the food to the gang members, but immediately after, the cops pull up. With the gang members making a run for it, Beavis and Butthead get there at the wrong place at the wrong time, and though the cop responds that they have the right to call, Beavis responds in turn to call one of the cops a dumbass. Incarceration - Highland County Jail As they are busted and taken into the jailhouse for the gang's crimes, Beavis and Butthead are in a cell with two inmates, Leroy and Sam. Noticing "Todd's friend" in front of them, Leroy asks the duo for the favor of getting him a quarter, allowing him to get all of them out of there. Screwing around with the soap, Butthead gets Beavis to suck on it after they get Sam to eat it, whom the latter explains that it must taste "minty fresh" upon Sam's eating, and he then spits it out onto the floor in disgust. Making small talk again to Leroy, the conversation escalates to where Beavis and Leroy complain and raise their voices attracts the attention of the prison warden in charge of their cell to get them to settle down. As the fatheaded warden makes his way to punch Beavis in the head, he slips on the soap from earlier. Sam, the psycho, lurking under his bed, then takes the opportunity to drag away the warden and proceeds to grisly eat him, to where his keys fly out for the boys to grab. Making it out to the inner yard, Beavis and Butthead come across one inmate they haven't seen in a while: Kyller, the escaped psychopath whom they befriended and got tattoos from. However, unfortunately, Kyller has relapsed from the reformed tattoo artist back into a psychotic and trigger temper madman. Noticing the quarter that he has, he aggressively tells them that they cannot have his quarter; it is a sign of "sacred trust" between him and the penitentiary. To the female warden, they ask him what has gotten Kyller to snap back; she responds that it was because of the mugshot process, where he then nearly killed the cameraman during. Making their way to the Insane Wing, the duo snag a camera, and dig into the storage cabinets, where they find a retired shock therapy machine. Taking Kyller's pillow as well, the two go back to Sam's bunk, and give it to him to play with. As he eats the pillow, the flasher for the camera rolls right out. Going back to Kyller, the duo flashes the camera at him, which he warns to not do again. Upon the third time, Kyller snaps and makes his way to the duo, proceeding to kill them, but the two slip on a rock, which proceeds to fly straight at an inmate's dumbbell, and knocks straight into his neighboring inmate's head. Soon enough, this escalates to where all of the inmates get into a huge fight; Beavis and Butthead, on the floor, lie back and watch the violence unfold. Being directed to their cells after that calamity of human instability, the duo make it back to the yard and give Kyller's quarter to Leroy. Now with the right change, Leroy lifts up his bunk and reveals that he has dug an escape hole outside of the penitentiary's walls. The two follow through, and as they make it out, Leroy calls his members and hops away on their motorcycles. The duo, now with the need to make a getaway of their own, take the shock battery they took and hook it up to the metal chair a sleeping warden lies in to drive him off, to their amusement. Noticing a police van full of female inmates, Beavis and Butthead make their way in, and their physique tricks the warden inside that they are female perpetrators. As the van drives off, Butthead, near their now incarcerated school bus driver, places his hand on to her thigh, and attempts to make his call, but the female inmates within all then gang up on the duo and proceed to throw them out of the car. To their luck, they have now arrived at the so-called slaughterhouse that Todd said he and his gang would meet at. As they find a way to get rid of the heavy iron balls that shackle their ankles, they make their way in. To his distaste, he asks the "little girls" what the hell are they doing there; Beavis mentions that they are there to party, and Todd states that what they are up to is probably going to be way too much for them. As soon as he ends his sentence, Leroy and his boys break in, thanks to Beavis and Butthead's info leaking out to his "friend". Now realizing that Todd is going to get killed, Butthead proceeds to "save" Todd, activating the processing machine. As Todd is whacked around by the hocks of meat, Leroy and his boys are taken offscreen by the hook. Now that the enemy gang has been defeated, Butthead then shuts off the machine, where the extremely heavy carcass then flies right off the hook and then pounds Todd into the floor. Getting Todd's car back After a few days, Todd comes to consciousness after the two bring him back to their house for him to recuperate from the damage they did to him. While he verbally abuses them, he gives them the chance to join his gang, and uses that for the duo to retrieve his newly won but stolen car in order to make a getaway. He orders them to head to the farm at the edge of town where it now lies, get the key from his girlfriend Gina, repaint the car, and drive back the car to the boy's home. Now on one of the biggest quests of their lives, Beavis and Butthead must now go all over Highland to get Todd's car back to him. *At the words of Todd, they go to the far limits of town to the Podunk Farm, where they meet the farmer who runs the place. Asking him if they have seen Todd's car, he also notes that he runs the place along with Mr. Anderson, who installed a new mechanical door opener for the barn, and whom Todd talked to, to store his new car at. *The boys go to find Mr. Anderson at the Legion Veteran's Hall, where he stands, appalled at the act of the boys stealing the tank and causing a major accident. After averting the fact that they did that, they learn that Mr. Anderson did talk to Todd and negotiated a rental for his property, but issues that soon, he will throw out Todd's new car, as he has stiffed Anderson for a while. In addition to that, Anderson lost the door opener to the barn he helped upgrade, mentioning that the last time he had it was when he was to re-taxidermy the grizzly bear he owned, and walks off, hoping to find it. *At the taxidermist, they are refused conversation by the woman at the front, after their previous escapades in the establishment. She refuses to talk to them about Anderson's bear until they do mean business. Butthead remembers that a dead squirrel is at the park, run over after having died of natural causes, but a car is right over it, owned by one of the tennis players. *At Burger World, Gina is eating lunch and another worker is on their shift. Though they ask Gina for the keys, she expresses revile towards them and issues the excuse that it's the weekend- She can't go to school until Monday. They go to Highland High, and much to Gina's stupidity, the school's doors are wide open. They converse with the groundskeeper, and are reminded of his fondness for "little critters". Noticing all of these issues, the boys come to several solutions for their problems: *For the Squirrel: At Burger World, the boys again play with the ceiling fan, tossing food into it and driving away the coworker out the door. Making it to the back, they find a marker and a spatula. Making it to the park, Butthead writes over the Free Parking sign to a Free Car sign, which a local carjacker happily drives away and to the owner's oblivious and gullible nature. The squirrel, is attempted to be peeled, but the boys lack the strength to get it off. Looking around, they notice a hammer underneath the guard dog at the jail, but lack any means to get it to be tamed. They go the to slaughterhouse, finding Todd's license plate from his now hijacked car, a stray steak inside, and operate the machine, issuing a stray axe to fly out. They feed the steak to the dog, but it eats it swiftly, requiring them to try other means, and noticing that it seems lonely. Back at home, Beavis uses gum and a string to pull out a quarter, where they then go to the Coffee Shop's run down bathroom to buy a condom. Arriving at the Maxi Mart, they also use the air pump to inflate the condom. They give the balloon like condom to the groundskeeper, and making a balloon animal, they head back to the jail, giving the dog the fake dog, where it then proceeds to masturbate with it, to Butthead's horror and Beavis's delight. As it pops, the dog flees, and they accrue the hammer. The boys peel the squirrel off of the pavement, and give it to the Taxidermist, earning her trust. *Getting to the Bear: The boys learn that bear is going to the Legion Veteran's Hall, and that Coach Buzzcut is at the coffee shop, where he will drop by to pick it up later. As the boys make it to Buzzcut, he then grabs them and shakes them down, knowing that they are responsible for that incident with the tank, feeling that a "symbol of freedom" was disgraced by the duo. Biting him to get themselves down from his wrath, they make it to the Veteran's hall, where a young teen talks to Anderson, and Anderson leaves in bitter taste. Disgusting the boy and making him run off, the boys then feel up the bear, with Butthead kicking it in the crotch a few times. Beavis then reaches around in the back, and soon, pulls out the remote opener for the garage. *Getting the Keys: After getting the stuffed squirrel, the boys give it to the groundskeeper at the school, who runs off down into the boiler room's basement. Noticing that the rope in the gym could be useful, Beavis climbs up the rope, with the help of Butthead whipping him up there for motivation. Cutting the rope up at the top with the axe they found eariler, the duo crash land into the basement where the groundkeeper was enjoying himself, who runs off in surprise. They then look around, nabbing the paint needed for the makeover, and find a file cabinet, where they then find the master combination file for all of the school's lockers. Making it to Gina's by trial and error, the boys then find Todd's car keys. Recovery of the Car Now with all of the things needed for the retrieval of Todd's car, Beavis and Butthead are ready to bail it out. First, they attempt to go in, but the old farmer at the front refuses entry onto his property, even if they have the tools needed for the job. Making way back to the prison, the boys come to give an inmate at the Insane Ward a fake eye from the Taxidermist for his book; though it was a joke, he gladly gives them the book anyways, and to their dismay, it is not a porno mag. Giving it to Sam, he immediately pops out of the bed, and reads it out loud, as both a priest and a warden come to give him his final rites. Though he reads that he "is not afraid to fry", the guard takes that as the queue to take him away, but to his objection and that he has not finished the book, the warden subdues him and drags him off, all before he is executed by the electric chair. His false teeth then fly out for the boys to take. Making it back to the farm, they give the farmer the old teeth, who is extremely glad that he can now eat solid food again and walks off, thanking the boys. As they make their way to the barn, they open it with the door opener. To the car inside, Beavis removes the license plate and puts Todd's license plate on it, and the two get to "repainting" the car red, all in vandalism like and poor taste. As the two are ready to head out, the two concert girls from earlier in the week make their way to them. Now enticed by the two making their way over, they ask them if they would be alright driving their car, and if it's alright if they tie them up in the trunk. Taking it as a kinky foreplay before the actual score, the duo go along with it, all before they are told that they were tricked. Arriving at the Maxi Mart, the duo of girls use their charms and wile again to the thugs of Leroy's gang, who immediately recognizes their leader's car. The two girls, getting the two thugs to head inside to get them something to eat for the promise to ride with them, then steal their motorcycles in thrill, and forces the thugs to chase the wild vixens. The boys await to be released, but it isn't until the next day that they are. Knocking on the trunk the next morning, Daria walks by, and come to notice that the duo are locked inside. Taking the keys and opening up the trunk, she takes a photo of the two as compensation for helping them in slight resistance. Ending As they make it back home with Todd's new car, Beavis and Butthead make it known that they have successfully drove it back to him. Asking him now if they could properly be members of his gang, in spite of all of his beatings and abusive wrongdoings to them, Todd contemplates in their deed for him, and allows them to, but gives them a strict warning that if they screw anything up, they're out. Now imagining and daydreaming of all of the cool things they would now get to do under Todd's leadership in his gang, that is all cut short when the cops once again bust through their house door. Demanding to know whose car it is outside, Beavis, with confidence and bravado, states that it is Todd's car. Being hauled off in his injured condition, and shouting threats and obscenities, Beavis wonders why the gang leader didn't just fight back and lay his own law onto them, but Butthead assures Beavis that Todd is just waiting to get to the station and proceed to beat all of the cops up, to his misaimed slight of thought. Todd is then thrown into the vehicle and the cops ride him off to a holding cell. Now at home, they wait for Todd, and begin to watch TV until he comes back. To that matter over their heads and into the distance, likely not for a very, long, long, time. At the end of this long day, the duo walk into the sunset down the middle of the street, and Beavis wonders if they'll ever get to meet Todd again, to where Butthead responds that not until he gets out of jail, where in reality, beyond their grasp, not even likely. Now berating and constantly insulting Beavis that he won't get into Todd's (now dismantled and disbanded) gang, and to where he won't get laid, the two begin to fight, but not until they notice the two girls that stole their ride and locked them up in the trunk earlier driving down in their newly stolen motorcycles. Now off for both small time revenge and the pursuit of scoring, the duo get back their tank and proceed to chase them. Mini Games *Hock-A-Loogie - A game where you get to control Beavis and Butthead on the rooftops of Highland High, to spit at people, cars, and animals. This game is mandatory for you to get past "McDicker" and ditch school. Not playable after you get out of Highland High. *Court Chaos - Beavis and Butthead take control of a ball launching machine, where they fire at rebelling tennis players. Available at the Park. *Bug Justice - A game played near the penitentiary, Beavis and Butthead come to gather crumbs and candy to attract and burn ants with a magnifying glass. *Air Guitar - An in-game music editor where you can play a song with Beavis and Butthead as the instruments. Available at the Coffee Shop after you go to jail and get out. Music Videos Three full-length music videos with Beavis and Butthead commentary are viewable on their television set on the game: *GWAR - "Saddam a Go-Go" *Primus - "DMV" *Sausage - "Riddles Are Abound tonight" Critical Response Beavis and Butthead in Virtual Stupidity received mostly positive reviews from video game magazines and websites. PC Gamer awarded it Best Adventure of 1995. Gallery Highland High School highschool3.jpg highschool2.jpg highschool.jpg highschool4.jpg Beavis and Butt-Head's House b&b house.jpg Burger World burgerworld1.jpg burgerworld2.jpg Food Mart foodmart1.jpg foodmart2.jpg foodmart3.jpg State Penitentiary jail2.jpg jail1.jpg Slaughterhouse meat house.jpg meat house1.jpg Park park1.jpg park2.jpg park3.jpg Coffee Shop Untitled1.jpg Untitled2.jpg Untitled3.jpg Untitled4.jpg Podlink Farm podlink farm.jpg Veterans Hall veteran hall1.jpg Category:Video Games